A major trend, especially in portable electronic devices, is towards smaller physical sizes using wireless communications and multimedia processing. This situation typically requires increased computing power to supply the feature-rich functionality needed. CMOS circuits can play a dominant role in such devices, which are often integrated to the point of having a complete system on a chip (SoC). These SoC-based devices are growing in complexity and speed requirements while at the same time shrinking in physical size thereby generating increased reliability issues. Although current devices are providing reliable operation, further improvements would prove beneficial in the art.